


Хороший день для новых начинаний

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Office AU, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офисное AU. Стайлз и Скотт новенькие на попечении Джексона. Хейлы собираются подписать договор с их фирмой, а Дерек пугающе сильно возбуждает Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший день для новых начинаний

**Author's Note:**

> Логики мало, зато любви много. Вложилась всем чем могла 

― О, да ты ему чуть ли зад не вылизал! ― ядовито воскликнул Джексон. ― Мистер Хейл то, мистер Хейл сё!  
Стайлз с ужасом поперхнулся воздухом, потому что именно об этом он и думал. Ну, то есть о том, что он был бы не против и вылизать, и обслужить, и подставить, главное, чтобы это был Дерек. То есть Хейл.

Джексон продолжал разглагольствовать, только теперь плевался ядом в сторону Скотта, который слажал и облил двоюродную сестру мистера Хейла водой, а та взбесилась и ушла на середине обсуждения. 

Ничего удивительного на самом деле, Стайлз уже привык к таким сезонным бедствиям, как влюбленности Скотта, хотя, ну, не сезонным, скорее стихийным и, вроде как, очень глубокими влюбленностями. Ох ладно, их было всего две. Первая ― Элиссон, и вторая ― Кира, помощница мистера Юкимура. Из-за которой Скотт, собственно, и окатил водой Малию, Кира проходила мимо, Скотти отвлекся, а вместо стакана водичка попала на лицо и волосы юной Хейл. 

Стайлз вообще испугался, что она сейчас встанет и съест Скотти, как раненного зверя в плохой сезон охоты.   
Но она просто вышла, хлопнув на прощанье дверью. А Дерек и ухом не повел, смерил Скотта ледяным презрительным взглядом и вернулся к беседе. Скотти вздрогнул от страха, а Стайлз от прошившего его тело возбуждения. Господи, как же он был горяч! 

Джексон продолжал плеваться ядом, потому что сделка, видимо, почти сорвалась. Но Стайлз думал, что дело вовсе не в них, они со Скоттом просто кофе таскают и бегают по мелким поручениям, по конторе ходил слушок, что Хейлов пытаются переманить Ардженты. Вот Джексон и бесится. 

Денни, появившийся в дверях, казался ангелом в тунике и с арфой в руках, потому что при нем Джексон не плевался так яро ядом и ну был даже немного милым.   
― Ну как переговоры? ― жизнерадостно поинтересовался Денни, и передал им стаканчики с кофе.  
― Нормально, ― ответил Джексон, капельку покрасневший от того, что случайно коснулся его пальцами, когда забирал свой латте. ― Только этот идиот облил Малию водой, а этот слишком сильно лебезил перед Дереком.  
― Я не лебезил, ― воскликнул Стайлз, покраснев. ― Я просто был учтивым и ну... работу свою выполнял... да.  
Денни понимающе ухмыльнулся и, хлопнув его по плечу, пошел к двери.  
― Не парься, ― сказал он, ― любой бы залебезил перед ним, он же Аполлон во плоти, ― подмигнул на прощанье Денни, выходя за дверь.

Потерянное выражение на лице Джексона даже вызвало жалость, если бы Дерек сказал такое при нем про кого-нибудь ― было бы действительно неприятно.   
Уиттмор устало опустился на стул и велел им выметаться к чертовой матери. 

― Думаешь Хейлы собираются нас кинуть? ― спросил Скотт, когда они вышли за дверь. ― Джексон был в таком бешенстве, когда нас выгнал.   
Стайлз удивленно покачал головой. Временами Скотт такой идиот, даже страшно становится.   
Пока они шли к своим столам в закоулке офиса, мимо пробежала Кира с кипой бумаг в руках. 

― Привет, Стайлз! ― крикнула девушка на ходу, выронив несколько листов, которые тут же поднял Маккол, ― и Скотт, ― выдохнула она и, покраснев, побежала дальше к кабинету мистера Юкимуры.   
― Она меня не замечает, ― горестно вздохнул Скотт.   
«Нет, ну точно идиот», ― подумал Стайлз, присаживаясь за свой стол. Вокруг него одни идиоты, которые ничего не делают со своими глупыми влюбленностями. А у них ведь есть шансы на нормальные отношения. 

Вот Стайлз знает все свои шансы с Хейлом на взаимность, тот на него смотрит как на кусок мяса, на такой неаппетитный кусок, который обычно остается нетронутым. Прямо, как сам Стилински. Двадцать лет прошли мимо, а он все еще нетронутый и девственный, как заповедный лес. 

И Стайлз знает, что у него с ним ничего выйдет, иначе бы еще на первых переговорах, на которые его со Скоттом пустили, залез под стол и отсосал мистеру Хейлу. Серьезно.

***

В последний раз Стайлз так уставал, когда помогал матери в детском саду и смотрел за сворой детей, у которых точно было по шилу в одном месте. 

Когда они пришли домой у него хватило сил только на то, чтобы дойти до кровати и вырубиться, а мама еще и убралась, приготовив папе обед. Вот, что значит выносливость.   
Которой у Стайлза, похоже, не было. Была только середина дня, а он уже не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Решающий день в заключении контракта с Хейлами. Первая серьезная сделка Джексона. И именно поэтому весь день они со Скоттом суматошно носились по офису, заканчивая контракты, периодически успокаивая Джексона, который в самый важный момент решил запаниковать, и заканчивая со всеми формальностями. 

Лично Стайлз заставлял себя двигаться только потому, что надеялся быть в сознании, когда Хейлы приедут, чтобы вдоволь полюбоваться Дереком, потому что потом такой возможности больше не будет. Считай, последняя встреча, уныло подумал Стайлз. 

К тому времени как Хейлы пришли, Джексон весь извелся и извел Денни, и Скотта, и Стайлза, и к черту вывел из себя весь остальной офис. 

Когда они начали процедуру подписания договора Скотт и Стайлз должны были сидеть в углу, не мешать и впитывать «величие» Джексона. Что они, собственно, и делали, только Скотт смотрел куда надо, а Стайлз... в принципе тоже куда надо, но в его случае это был Дерек. 

Весь разговор и подписание договора Стилински облизывал Хейла взглядом и просто надеялся, что у него не потекли слюнки. Потому что Дерека хотелось просто взять и вылизать, а еще увидеть, как это лицо выглядит во время секса. Останется ли оно таким же чуточку хищным или нет, будут ли эти невозможные глаза такими же насмешливыми, будет ли он кусать или поджимать губы, как он будет стонать? В общем, к концу встречи у Стайлза предсказуемо встал.

― Спасибо за сотрудничество, ― сказал Джексон, вставая и выводя Стайлза из неосознанной нирваны, ― вы сделали верный выбор. Мы вас не подведём.  
― Я на это очень надеюсь, мистер Уиттмор,― елейным голосом ответил Питер ― дядя Дерека ― пожимая Джексону руку.  
Возможно. Только возможно, что Стайлз немного запаниковал. Потому что Дерек смотрел на него, глубоко вздыхал и хищно его осматривал, как будто знал, что у Стайлза на него встал. Блядь.  
И у него все еще стояло, дважды блядь. Как он теперь встанет из-за стола?  
― Стилински, Маккол, ― Джексон лучезарно улыбнулся своей самой засранской улыбкой, ― проводите наших уважаемых гостей вниз. 

Стайлз даже в таком состоянии отметил, что, похоже, к Джексону возвращается его уверенность в себе. Может, он вытащит голову из задницы и все-таки пригласит куда-нибудь Денни?

― Вынужден откланяться, ― улыбнулся еще раз Джексон, ― у меня есть одно неотложное дело.  
Скотт проводил его прифигевшим взглядом, а Стайлз одними губами прошептал «Самооценка» и знающе покивал головой.  
И ему показалось или у Дерека поднялся уголок губ, словно он хотел улыбнуться?

Скотт открыл дверь перед Хейлами и вежливо махнул рукой, пропуская их вперед. Питер елейно улыбнулся и вышел первым, не обернувшись на племянника, который почему-то тормозил.

― Мне нужно в уборную, ― сказал Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу, который все еще чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт в области паха, потому что этот идиотский Хейл стоял к нему очень близко, почти вторгаясь в его личную зону.  
― Э-э-э... да... ― растерялся Стайлз, с ужасом переводивший взгляд с Хейла на Скотта, ― я могу вас проводить или объяснить, как туда пройти. Но на нашем этаже он не работает, так что придется спускаться вниз и...  
― Лучше проводите меня, Мистер Стилински, ― перебил его Дерек.  
― Стайлз, ― автоматически исправил Стилински, ― все зовут меня Стайлз.  
― Отлично, Стайлз, ― выделил его имя Хейл, и у Стилински задрожали коленки от того, как он протянул его имя, лишь бы у него опять не встал.

Скотт по совиному моргал вслед Стайлзу и Дереку идущих к соседнему лифту, а не тому, в который они с Питерем как раз заходили.  
Как только лифт пришел, и они зашли внутрь, Стайлз понял, как попал. Они же будут совсем рядом. Буквально в сантиметрах друг от друга. Господи Боже.  
Он трясущимися пальцами нажал на кнопку и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, когда Хейл, стоящий за ним, приобнял его со спины.  
Стайлз уставился на руки, поглаживающие его по животу, как на инопланетного монстра, и проводил их таким же взглядом, когда одна из рук нажала на кнопку «Стоп».

― Выдохни, ― по-кошачьи мягко прошептал ему на ухо Дерек, проводя рукой вниз к его ширинке и притираясь своим пахом к его заднице.

Стайлз и впрямь, до этого не дышавший, резко выдохнул. 

― Мистер... ох ты ж, бля, ― запричитал он когда Хейл мягко сжал его член через штаны и начал поглаживать, жарко целуя в шею, ― вы... вы!..

Дерек за его спиной мягко рассмеялся.

― Мистер Хейл, ― Стайлз попытался собрать всю свою волю в кулак, ― что вы делаете?  
― А ты что думаешь? ― ответил он, продолжая тереться об его задницу своим членом и поглаживая его, надрачивая ему через штаны.  
― А вдруг я против? ― спросил Стайлз положив свои руки поверх его и откидывая голову на его плечо.  
― Ты не против, ― поцеловав местечко за ухом ответил тот, констатируя факт. ― От тебя каждый раз так несло возбуждением, что мне хотелось перегнуть тебя через стол прямо там и выебать до поскуливания. Чтобы ты умолял меня не останавливаться, а я бы не давал тебе до себя дотронуться и заставил кончить, не прикоснувшись к себе. Ты бы забыл все слова, кроме моего имени, детка.

Стайлз задушено застонал, а Хейл начал расстегивать его ширинку.

― Могли бы пригласить меня на ужин, ― прохрипел он, поворачивая голову, так чтобы смотреть в лицо Дереку.  
― Поужинаем после, ― прошептал ему в губы парень, проникая пальцами под резинку трусов и сжимая пальцы на его члене, наконец-то без всякий лишних слоев одежды.  
― Я еще не соглашался, ― ответил Стайлз, прижимаясь ближе к нему.  
― А я не спрашивал, ― ухмыльнулся Дерек, втягивая его в поцелуй. 

В жадный, страстный поцелуй. Стилински чувствовал, что уже на грани подмахивая и подаваясь вперед в ласкающую руку.

― Я... кажется... сейчас... ― застонал Стайлз, впиваясь поцелуем в шею мужчины.  
― Кончай, детка, ― протянул Дерек, ловя губами отчаянные стоны парня.   
― О Боже, ― прохрипел Стайлз и кончил в подставленную руку Хейла, который продолжал его мягко целовать.

Пока Стайлз пытался прийти в себя после удивительно ошеломляющего оргазма, все еще полулежа на мужчине, Дерек облизал пальцы от его спермы и показательно причмокнул губами.

― Сегодня в восемь вечера я буду ждать тебя внизу, ― прошептал он, застегивая Стайлзу штаны, и поправляя общий вид, так, будто стирает пылинки с его плеч, ― мы поужинаем, мило побеседуем, а потом поедем ко мне, и ты окажешь мне ответную услугу, идет?

Стайлз кивнул и Дерек притянул его к себе, чтобы еще раз поцеловать мягкие губы, нажимая на кнопку лифта, чтобы тот заработал. 

Когда двери раскрылись Стайлз стоял с абсолютно идиотской улыбкой, а Дерек с не менее самодовольной, чем у Джексона улыбкой, помахал ему рукой и пошел в сторону уборных, о местоположении которых ему, видимо, было вполне известно.

***

 

― Самый лучший день, ― улыбнулся Стайлз, плюхаясь на свое место рядом со Скоттом.   
― Что? ― спросил Скотт, подозрительно оглядывая друга.  
― Я иду на свидание, ― лучезарно улыбнулся тот в ответ. ― Эй, Кира, привет, ― пропел Стайлз останавливая проходящую мимо девушку, ― хороший день, правда? Не хочешь сходить со Скоттом в кино?

Маккол с ужасом воззрился на друга и беспомощно уставился на покрасневшую Юкимуру.

― Почему нет, ― улыбнулась Кира в ответ и перевела смущенный взгляд на Скотта. 

Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши и, насвистывая, пошел к кулеру с водой, как раз заметив через щель в жалюзях, как Джексон и Денни целуются в зале для совещаний. 

Стилински радостно захихикал.

Оказывается, его влюбленность не такая уж и безнадежная.   
Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
